The Christmas Special: Mistletoe? What For?
by EvilPrincessMelphis
Summary: This is Gwyn's first Christmas with Elizabeth, Will and Jack. What could happen? I'm sorry it's not such a good summary.


**The Christmas Special: Mistletoe? What For?**

**By EvilPrincessMelphis **

Well I wasn't sure if I was going to get this out on Christmas since I went on a trip last week. Please note that you don't have to read A Sparrow's Medallion to understand this. Gwyn (my character) and Elizabeth Swann are from the same time, the future. It's a little difficult to explain if you really want to know leave a review or something and I'll try to explain (but I'll probably confuse myself further and you).

And if any of my readers from A Sparrow's Medallion is reading this I'll **try** to have the chapter 8 out in January.

Disclaimer: If I owned PotC I'd be rich but I don't so too bad for me.

* * *

Christmas I have to say has always been my favorite time of year. What I've always loved about Christmas besides spending time with family and friends is the Christmas trees, the lights and the fact that people actually seem to be nicer to each other at least until next year. For me everything seems to sparkle, it has this soft beautiful glow.

This Christmas is different from all the other Christmases I've ever had. This Christmas was not spent at home with my family. This Christmas was spent with my new family and friends in the Caribbean. I was on a ship, the Black Pearl with my new family Jack Sparrow and his crew. We were on our way to Port Royal to visit Will and Elizabeth Turner.

Jack had spent a lot of the month bugging me about what I wanted for Christmas. There's nothing really I want, I'm just happy to be around the people I care about. Material things are nice but they don't matter to me. For me it's about the people you have in your life and the connections you have with them.

"So what do you want for Christmas luv?" Jack asked me, it had started to become a sort of ritual between us now.

"I don't need anything," was my usual reply.

"Come on luv there must be something you want. How about jewelry, some pearls or diamonds? What about a dress? Would rum make you happy?" Were the various questions he asked me.

I laughed and shook my head, "Jack I spend most of my time on a pirate ship what good would jewelry be unless you want me to dress up and look all pretty. I could go out and break some men's heart.

As for a dress you'd prefer if I didn't wear anything at all and I don't know if you're any good at picking out dresses. You're not fooling me, you want some rum for yourself."

"What do you really want?" He would ask me so seriously.

"Surprise me," I said, "As long as it's a gift from the heart, I promise you I'll love it."

Which reminded me I didn't have all the gifts bought out for everyone. I bought some candy for the crew as an after dinner treat, I bought Gibbs a brand new flask to keep his liquor. As for Will and Elizabeth when Jack had the Pearl stop at a port I went to a pottery shop and bought a beautiful vase that was painted burgundy and gold.

We arrived in Port Royal on the night of Christmas Eve. I decided to dress up in a red dress that Jack had onboard. I asked him where he got it from, he told me he couldn't remember. It was low cut in the front, showing a little more cleavage than I was comfortable with. I bet he stole it from some whore he had on board.

"Ye look lovely luv," Jack said eyeing me up and down.

"Thanks."

Jack knocked on the door, it was Mabel, a maid who opened it.

"Hi Mabel, it's nice to see you again," I politely said.

Mabel smiled, "You too Gwyn. Come on in, Will and Elizabeth are still up."

In the living room Will and Elizabeth were sitting together on a loveseat talking softly and I guess admiring their Christmas tress.

"Ho Ho Ho," I said, "Merry Christmas."

Elizabeth got up. She ran and gave me a hug, "I thought you weren't coming."

I smiled, "Well I talked to Jack and after begging him and using the pouty face, he couldn't resist."

"More like ye wouldn't shut up about spending Christmas with Liz," Jack countered.

I stuck my tongue out at Jack, "Ignore him, he's being a Grinch. I just thought that for our first Christmas away from home we should spend it together. My only regret is there's no eggnog"

What's Christmas without eggnog? Although Jack would probably put rum in his. (Melphis: I don't know if eggnog was out then so I'll just say it isn't.)

"So what did you get me?" Elizabeth asked me.

"It's a surprise. I handed it to Mabel so you can't see it until tomorrow. Will did she go through the presents already?"

Will nodded, "I've had to keep my eye on her. Anyway we've already opened up our presents tonight."

Elizabeth works fast, "So where's my present Liz?"

"You'll see it tomorrow," she replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to bed then. Good night Will," I said giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek, "Good night Liz," I hugged Elizabeth again.

That night, when I was in bed with Jack, just lying down, mind you, I thought back on this year. This year I met Jack and had fallen in love with him. Weird circumstances had brought us together but it seemed right. Everyone around us seemed to think so. Elizabeth thought that we were good together.

After waking everyone up and eating breakfast it was finally time to open presents. Will and Elizabeth had gave me a book and for my hair. The gift was nice but I'm sure you're curious as to what Jack got me.

"So what did you get me jewels, a new outfit or perhaps some finely aged rum?" I asked him.

"Even better," he said holding out a piece of mistletoe.

"Um Jack what's this?" I innocently asked.

I was fully aware of what it was and the custom associated, "Why mistletoe luv."

"What can I do with that?"

"Tradition says I'm to kiss you."

"Says who?"

"I don't know but they had the right idea."

I suddenly realized that Elizabeth and Will had disappeared to give Jack and me some time alone.

"I think I hear Liz calling me," I stammered.

"Ye should become a better liar."

"That's why I'm practicing. But before you kiss me don't you want to see what I got you?"

He nodded and I handed him a wrapped up present. He opened it and looked surprised. His mouth then made an adorable looking frown.

"Soap," he finally spoke, "Are ye saying something luv?"

"Maybe," I said with a smirk, "And unlike a Christmas kiss you can use it over and over again."

"Ye little stinker," he said before starting to chase me around the house until he finally catches me and kisses me senselessly until neither of us can breathe.

* * *

Once again Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's. And if you'd like to see what inspired this fic go to my profile and click my homepage button. 


End file.
